Enmascarado de año nuevo
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella debe asistir a una fiesta de beneficencia de año nuevo. La condición es que todos deben estar enmascarados. Un desconocido se le acerca a mitad de la fiesta. TODOS HUMANOS /ONE-SHOT


¡Dios! ¡Hoy es final de año! Es insólito como voló este año y ni siquiera me dí cuenta con la velocidad que fui sacando las hojas del calendario o la rapidez del inicio y del fin de las estaciones…

—Bella —llamó a mi habitación Alice, mi hermana.

—Pasa, estoy despierta —grité.

—Bella, no olvides que ¡hoy iremos a la Enmascarada de año nuevo! —chilló.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Claro que no lo he olvidado, Alice, has estado un mes comprándote cosas y arrastrándome con ello a que haga las mías —sonreí.

Alice se recostó a mi lado.

—Bella... ¿Tú crees en el beso eterno del amor? —preguntó sonrojada.

_Aquí hay algo extraño, Alice se supone que no se sonroja con estos temas…_

—Alice… ¿Quién es? —inquirí.

—Es que el Dr. Hale, ya sabes el psicólogo de la clínica, bueno… me invitó a mi primer baile del 2010 —se volvió a sonrojar.

—¡Dios, el Dr. Hale! Alice —me abracé a ella —¡Felicitaciones! Al fin abrió los ojos ese hombre —bufé.

—Después de tantos años —los ojos de Alice brillaban —¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —fingí simplemente obviar el tema amoroso, por lo menos no se aplica a mi…

—¿Sigues pensando en el _pediatra ese_? —le menospreció.

—Sabes que si —susurré.

—Pero, Bella, te he dicho miles de veces que si sigues fingiendo no existir el no te verá

—Prefiero que no me vea antes de parecer otra enfermera coladita por él —reclamé.

—Eres imposible, Bella Swan —bufó mi loca hermana.

Ambas reímos.

—Bueno Bella, tenemos sesión de Spa, peluquería y el ¡Bendito Baile! —sonrió, empujándome de la cama para levantarme.

¡Oh! Que manera de entusiasmarme al saber que tendría que ir a todos esos lugares, por lo menos no iríamos de compras nuevamente, ¡uff! Alice sería mi amiga, pero se volvía un demonio cada vez que veía una oferta o peor si veía descuentos en el área de diseñadores… Es por es que mi salud mental va en decadencia.

Bajé a tomar desayuno, pero Alice me obligó a comer más rápido de lo que se debe y a penas terminé me jaló de un brazo.

—¡Apurate, Bella! ¿Crees tú que habría conseguido dos sesiones en el Spa más cotizado de no ser cliente Gold, Premium y todo eso? —bufó Alice.

—Ya, mujer, ya —dije corriendo tras la duendecilla que no detenía las revoluciones.

Alice condujo desesperada, las calles se rendían a sus pies, los conductores siempre le daban los espacios, claro era obvio, Alice era un peligro al volante y se hacía sentir al resto y aquel que osaba no hacerlo se llevaba un par de retos de esta malvada duendecilla.

—Bella, iremos primero a la sala de vapor, luego recorreremos masajistas y luego la limpieza facial… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, antes del vapor tenemos sala de baño de barro —sonrió —La recepción la dejó sólo para nosotras.

—Alice… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos acá? —al parecer terminaríamos pasando el año nuevo en el Spa.

—A ver… Emm, 45 minutos en el barro, 30 minutos en el vapor, 45 minutos masajistas y la limpieza facial cerca de 40 minutos —sonrió — Tendremos una larga tarde.

Me estaba dando cuenta.

¡Oh! Exquisita sensación el barro, lejos de sentirme asquerosa, el calor que emanaba de la mezcla me producía una relajación única, me hubiese quedado dormida de no ser por que Alice no paraba de hablarme del Dr. Hale.

Terminando todas las locas sesiones de Alice, que debía admitirlo estaban geniales.

Pero ahora venía mi martirio, la peluquería, siempre el estilista de Alice decía que tenía que cortar mi cabello, que era estupendo para un escalonado, deflecado con reflejos cobrizos y rojos, ¡Por Dios!

Y ahí estaba yo, obligada a estar sentada en el "Sillón de oro" como le decía Alice, esperando que llegase Laurent "El Dios del cabello"

Pude ver en el reflejo del gran espejo frente a mí a Laurent.

—Hola, Bella —dijo de mala gana.

Si, había que reconocerlo la chispa entre nosotros era nula.

—Hola.

—Lau, querido, tu sabes que hacer, no importa lo que te diga, deja fluir tus brillantes ideas —dijo Alice.

—¡ALICE! ¡No quedamos en eso, no me cortaré el pelo, me ha costado un mundo que creciera, para cortarlo de nuevo! —chillé.

—Bella, si no me haces caso le diré que te lo deje arriba de tus orejas —rió la criatura malvada que poseyó a mi hermana.

—Bella, Sólo deflecaré y mantengo el largo, lo prometo —dijo Laurent.

Para mi desgracia tuve que dejar que así fuese, pues el resto de los clientes me miraba casi asesinándome.

Comenzó a humedecer mi cabello y a peinarlo con suavidad, ¡vaya! Se sentía muy bien.

Estaba ansiosa, revolvía una y otra vez mis manos. Cuando vi que tomó las tijeras tirité.

Laurent dio vuelta la silla.

—Nena, no puedo hacer mi trabajo si me criticas, así que media vuelta no más —y continuó con su trabajo.

No sé si mi ansiedad influía o yo sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento.

Luego de cortar comenzó con los reflejos y así continuó todo su proceso mientras que Alice estaba en la sección lavado de cabello.

Una vez todo listo comenzó a peinarme. Alice había terminado con su corta cabellera y su hermoso brillo.

—¡Bella! ¡Oh! Laurent, eres divino —le besó ambas mejillas.

—Quiero verme —dije. Si Alice lo encontraba divino eso era grave. Estaba claro que nuestros gustos eran muy diferentes.

Laurent volteó la silla dejándome frente al espejo, entonces allí no me reconocí. Tenía el pelo mucho más corto, no era exageradamente corto, cubría mi hombro, desflecado como había dicho Laurent y con hermosas tonalidades cobrizas y caobas. Extrañamente me gustaba, era muy diferente a mí, pero aún tenía esas pequeñas ondulaciones que adoraba.

—¿Y? ¡Ay, niña, no me dejes colgando de un hilo! —chilló Laurent.

—M-Me g-gusta —agradecí

Alice saltaba de felicidad.

—Yo sabia que te gustaría, si Laurent es un amor —vitoreaba.

Finalmente la sesión de maquillaje.

Mi vestido era blanco, si había decidido que esta vez esperaría el año entrante con un tono blanco para limpiar todas las malas vibras que había tenido durante los 365 días.

El vestido tenía bordados morados a lo largo del faldón.

Entonces Alice comenzó a describirle la prenda a Laurent, quien se encargó del maquillaje mío y de mi hermana.

Al salir del salón me sentí única, era como si otra Bella hubiese nacido en vísperas de año nuevo y lo mejor de todo era que me sentía absolutamente cómoda.

—Bella, realmente te ves hermosa —sonrió Alice.

—¡Ya, corta de decir esas cosas! —dije avergonzada.

—Si el lunes el Dr. Cullen no se fija en ti, sólo hay dos razones o es Gay o es estúpido —declaró riendo.

—No lo hice por el Dr. Cullen, lo hice por mí.

Llegamos a las 8 de la noche al departamento, sólo nos quedaba tiempo para vestirnos y salir.

Ayude a Alice con su vestido blanco con bordados negros, eran los mismos modelos, la diferencia era el color. Era una tradición familiar vestirnos casi igual pero con distintas tonalidades y no la íbamos a abandonar.

Nos dirigimos entonces al salón de eventos del Hotel Conrad en la calle S.F. Street.

Alice estaba ansiosa, quería pronto ver a su cita de año nuevo.

Una vez en el vestíbulo un botón le pidió las llaves y estacionó el auto. Alice se puso la máscara y me entregó la mía. El modelo de Alice cubría una sola mitad de su rostro, dejando completamente descubierto el ojo derecho y toda la extensión de la boca, era francamente hermosa con detalles blancos y negros en lentejuelas brillantes y un par de plumas se dejaban caer en su cabello.

Mi máscara tenía detalles de lentejuelas blancas, plateadas y moradas, también acompañada de dos plumas, pero cubría ambos ojos y una fracción de mis pómulos.

Ambas caminamos hasta el salón principal, desde donde procedía una música agradable de ambiente.

Cada año el Hospital donde trabajábamos realizaba una cena de Navidad y esta fiesta de año nuevo para que el personal fuese con su familia, todo lo consumido iba en directo beneficio de los niños con cáncer y pacientes pediátricos en general, la flamante idea del Dr. Cullen.

Al llegar la recepcionista nos consultó cual era nuestra área.

¡Oh! No, si nos sientan por área Alice se iría a Psicología y yo a Pediatría, eso implicaba sentarme con… Edward Cullen.

Me petrifiqué ante la idea.

—Este año la modalidad ha sido que se distribuyan por áreas, Srta. Alice Swan usted debe sentarse en Psicología y Srta. Bella Swan en Pediatría —dictó la recepcionista.

Un botón nos acompañó a cada una a sentarse en su respectiva mesa, entonces allí vi a Jessica, una asistente de enfermería y Eric, otro enfermero.

—Hola ¿Bella? —preguntó Jessica.

—¿Bella Swan? Te ves hermosa con ese look —me halagó Eric.

—G-Gracias, chicos —sonreí.

En la mesa estaba la lista de las personas que debían sentarse en ella y realmente con mi mala suerte no me sorprendió que Edward Cullen se sentase con nosotros.

Rápidamente pasó la cena, tuve que fingir escuchar a Jessica la historia de cómo había ido a comprar su vestido, mientras que Eric, Mike y Ben discutían de los vehículos. Hasta el momento Edward Cullen no había aparecido ni en la mesa ni la fiesta.

De pronto el director del Hospital, padre de Edward, dirigió unas palabras la audiencia, en ellas expresó que Edward no iba a poder asistir por una urgencia médica.

De cierta forma mis ilusiones se rompieron, si es verdad trataba de escabullirme entre la gente para no encontrarme con él, pero dentro de mí no me podía engañar, anhelaba haber disfrutado de la fiesta junto a su compañía.

Al terminar la cena Alice se acercó a mí.

—Aún no llega Jasper, pero me ha llamado —dijo Alice mientras me invitaba a la terraza.

—Ya lo tratas de tú ¿Eh? —pregunté.

—Si, él me lo ha pedido, dice que mientras estemos fuera del trabajo no hay problema —sonrió.

—Bueno, como te enteraste Edward no vendrá —suspiré involuntariamente.

—Si, lo siento mucho —dijo realmente apenada.

—Pero, esta Eric, podría bailar con él —sonreí.

Eric y yo éramos buenos amigos de trabajo y formábamos un gran equipo.

No tardó en llegar Jasper quien vino directo a buscar a Alice para bailar, ella me miró pidiéndome disculpas pero le hice un gesto para que lo olvidara.

Que yo no disfrutase no implicaba que ella no pudiese hacerlo.

No tardó Eric en sacarme a bailar, estuvimos bailando hasta cerca de las 23:30 hrs.

De pronto me dí cuenta que había un chico enmascarado que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me hice la desentendida, pero no podía dejar de mirar al enmascarado de azul.

Seguí bailando con Eric hasta que subió el maestro de ceremonias al escenario de la terraza.

—¡Nos quedan diez minutos para recibir el 2010! Para ustedes hemos dispuesto nuestras típicas ofrendas de año nuevo, tienen uvas, lentejas, maletines y sillas, todas esas cosas y trucos… ¡No olviden de buscar su pareja especial para este 2010! —chillaba por el micrófono.

Le pedí Eric tiempo para ir a hablar con Alice quien aún bailaba con Jasper.

—Alice, ven acá un momento. Discúlpeme Dr. Hale —tomé a mi hermana.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?

—No quiero seguir bailando con Eric, así que antes de que comience el conteo estaré en el baño y luego me apareceré —le expliqué.

—Esta bien, nos encontramos en la puerta del baño —dijo Alice.

Volví con Eric y simulé bailar unos minutos más, entonces cuando creí prudente le pedí ir al baño.

—Pero, Bella, ya va a empezar el conteo —reclamó.

—Sólo unos minutos —dije marchándome en dirección al baño.

Entre rápidamente. Me mantuve allí hasta que oí el 3-2-1… y entonces salí del baño.

Entonces fui sorprendida por un enmascarado que me besó directamente en los labios.

—¡Feliz año 2010! —gritó el animador.

Mientras que intentaba zafarme de los brazos de aquel besador incógnito.

Debía reconocer que sus labios tibios y suaves tenían un sabor exquisito.

En el momento en que el me soltó, me detuve a mirarle y no tardé en reconocerlo como el hombre del antifaz azul.

—Discúlpame —esa voz me sonaba tan familiar.

—¿Quién te has creído? —Bufé furiosa — Mi beso de año nuevo ya estaba destinado —mentí.

—El mío tan bien y era para ti —declaró sin vergüenza.

—Ni s-siquiera t-te conozco, ni s-siquiera sé q-quien eres —tartamudeé

—Vamos a bailar y sabrás entonces quien soy —dijo el misterioso enmascarado.

—Debo buscar a mi hermana —dije.

—Te acompaño, pero esta noche quiero bailar contigo —dijo desinhibido.

—Como quieras —dije restándole importancia.

Tenía que sacarme este tipo de encima, pero entonces vi a Eric buscándome por todo el salón, me escabullí rápidamente entre la gente. Era verdad que nos llevábamos bien, pero cuando se ponía en plan cargante, era francamente insoportable. Entonces me dí cuenta que la única forma de quitármelo de encima era este desconocido.

—¡Alice! ¡Feliz Año hermanita! —grité.

—¡Feliz año! —gritó.

Nos dimos un apretado abrazo, luego abracé a Jasper.

—Bella, ¿Quién te acompaña? —me susurró Alice al oído.

—No lo sé —sonreí.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la música de fiesta y el desconocido me tomó de la cintura y me sacó a la pista de baile.

No era muy maravillosa bailando, pero él me guiaba muy bien, no tenía de qué quejarme.

De repente me dio una vuelta y me apegó a él.

—¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? —preguntó en mi oído.

Temblé.

—N-No, ni la más remota idea —declaré.

—Tenemos toda la noche para que lo averigües entonces —sonrió.

—Si te quitas la máscara será más fácil —me sonrojé.

—Sin trampas, es más divertido así —volvió a deslumbrarme con su sonrisa.

—Si te preguntó ¿Me respondes?

—Veré que quiero responder y que no.

—¿Eres del hospital?

Se silenció.

—Si.

—¿Eres casado? —me sonrojé.

—No —dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

—¿Trabajas en la dirección?

—No, no me gusta la dirección del hospital.

No me daba demasiadas pistas con sus respuestas.

—¿Eres de Pediatría?

—Si.

—¿Eres enfermero?

—No.

—¿Auxiliar?

—No.

—¿Médico?

—No.

—¿Quién eres? —dije rindiéndome.

—Soy tu acompañante esta noche.

—Si no me dices quien eres creeré que eres un psicópata y me alejaré de ti —reclamé.

Entonces, me giró nuevamente y al dar la vuelta me volvió a besar.

—Deja de hacer eso —me alejé.

En ese instante el sonrió y la música se detuvo.

Subió al escenario Carlisle Cullen.

—Queridos amigos, me han dicho que ha llegado, mi hijo, el encargado de esta magnifica fiesta y me encantaría, por favor, que subiese a dar unas palabras de agradecimiento a los asistentes. Edward, ven acá por favor.

Estremecí al pensar que él si estaba acá y yo dedicándole tiempo a un desconocido.

Entonces el enmascarado me tomó del brazo, pero lo ignoré, quería ver a Edward.

Comencé a buscarle entre la multitud, pero no lo veía.

Entonces me sorprendí al ver quien subía al estrado, mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Edward Cullen había estado bailando toda la noche conmigo y aún más… nos habíamos besado, mejor dicho él me había besado!

No pude ser capaz de oír lo que estaba declarando, solamente tenía en mente todo el torbellino de cosas que habían pasado, entonces el bajó del escenario y volvió a mi lado.

—¿Edward? —dije estúpidamente, era obvio, ¿Quién si no?

Asintió en silencio.

—¡Dijiste que no eras médico! Mentiroso —le reclamé.

—Soy pediatra —rió.

—Es lo mismo —reclamé.

—Era para despistarte —sonrió deslumbrándome con su hermosa dentadura.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacía mí y posó sus suaves labios sobre los míos que tiritaban ante el tierno contacto. Me acercó a él pegándome a su cuerpo y continuó acariciando mi espalda. No era difícil dejarse llevar por Edward, quizá era demasiado fácil.

Me guió para salir del salón y caminamos hacía uno de los vestíbulos.

—Bella… ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? —dijo acariciando el dorso de mis manos con las suyas.

No, es que no podía haberle oído bien ¿Edward me estaba pidiendo que le acompañara a su casa? ¡Oh! ¡Bendito sea Dios, desde hoy iré todos los domingos a misa!

—Claro —dije intentando sonar casual.

Subimos a su volvo plateado y manejó como un loco durante quince minutos.

Llegamos hasta una zona residencial y el conserje le abrió el portón eléctrico.

Al llegar contemple su hermosa casa, en el living había un gran piano.

—¿Lo tocas? —pregunté.

—No creo que tenga algo tan grande de adorno en un living —sonrió.

Poco a poco al insertarme en su hogar pude conocerle aún más.

Me tomó apegándome hacía él.

—Hace tiempo quería hacer esto.

Me besó apasionadamente revolviendo mi cabello entre sus dedos.

Nos dejamos caer en el sofá y nos besamos una y otra vez acariciando nuestros labios.

Entonces el desató su corbata y desabrochó levemente su camisa.

Me levantó y me tomó en sus brazos. Enlacé mis tobillos alrededor de su cuerpo y continuamos besándonos mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Cuando desapegamos nuestros cuerpos fue para dejarme sobre su cama.

Él me desabrochó el vestido y lentamente lo deslizó por mi cuerpo.

Comenzamos a desvestirnos, sin prisa, sin exageración, más bien con calma y dulzura.

Se posó sobre mí y besó mi cuello lentamente prolongando la sensación de placer.

Entonces volvió sus manos a mi espalda soltando mi sostén y acariciando mis pechos entre sus suaves manos.

Poco a poco fue aprisionándome aún más contra él y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mí.

Una vez desnudos nuestros roces íntimos comenzaron a acelerarse, hasta que él suavemente se unió a mí y realizó movimientos ondulatorios que llenaban mi cuerpo de sensaciones múltiples e indescriptibles.

Las luces de la calle daban en su rostro, mostrándome la lozanía de sus preciosas facciones.

Deslicé suavemente mis manos por su espalda y acaricie la fortaleza de sus brazos.

Edward se deslizaba una y otra vez dentro de mí, hasta que mi respiración entrecortada ya no podía más, mi pecho subía y bajaba ruidosamente produciendo gemidos y jadeos inevitables ya en ese momento.

Edward estaba en el culminé del placer y yo ya estaba tocando el éxtasis cuando ambos soltamos un gemido al unísono. El orgasmo no había tardado en llegar cuando se trataba de alguien con tal experiencia como él.

Nuestros cuerpos agotados no respondían a nuestros movimientos, por lo que nos mantuvimos un largo rato sobre la cama.

—Bella —susurró Edward a mi lado.

—Dime.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —la pregunta tan directa me dejó anonadada.

No sabía que responder.

—Y-Yo…o s-sea t-tú… tú m-me g-g-ustas m-mucho Edward, desde hace mucho tiempo —tartamudeé

—Tú también me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, diría casi desde el momento en que te contraté —sonrió —Es por eso que te quería de asistente, así te tendría más cerca y solamente para mí.

—E-Edward —dije sorprendida.

Una cosa era que yo estuviese enamorada de Edward, pero la simple idea que yo le gustase era casi imposible.

—Bella, el lunes quiero llevarte al trabajo —sonrió.

—Traería sólo habladurías —reclamé.

—Entonces el domingo en la noche te voy a dejar a tu casa —propuso —A no ser que tengas algo que hacer…

—Mi hermana me estará esperando.

—Bella, no me quiero alejar ni un solo segundo de ti —declaró — Con todo lo que me ha costado ser capaz de declararme a ti.

—Tengo miedo de qué esto sea irreal —le dije.

—Eso no pasará Bella, nada es más real de lo que siento por ti —dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si no logramos estar juntos? —comencé con mis miedos tontos.

—Bella, tenemos todo un año que recién comienza y muchos más para seguir estando juntos. Jamás me he sentido mejor con otra persona que no seas tú.

Definitivamente estaba flipando, Edward Cullen estaba proponiéndome pasar su vida con él. Si mi año había comenzado así de bien, no me cabría duda que lo que se viene es mucho mejor.

* * *

**_Hola chicas! Bueno aquí les dejo un regalito de año nuevo! no sé por que... he tenido problemas para subirlo... pero bueno espero que no les moleste ;)  
_**

**_espero que lo comiencen tan esplendidamente como Bella :)_**

**_Muchos cariños y besos._**

**_Gracias por Visitar mis historias :)_**

**_y muchas muchas gracias por sus REVIEWS a todas aquellas que los dejan dandome palabras de aliento :)_**

**_Espero que este año sea muy genial para ustedes._**

**_ah! lo olvidaba, este One-Shot no lo revise, lo termine de escribir y lo subí asi que perdonenme si hay errores de redacción._**

**_=) Besos! _**

**_Y feliz 2010!!_**

**_Manne  
_**


End file.
